Memory Chain
by Sanosuke Agari
Summary: Sanosuke Agari, a wolf demon, has lost her memory, and teams up with Inuyasha to defeat Naraku to pay him back for saving her and Katara from a demon. She meets Koga, and memories come flooding back to her, but it hurts too much, so she runs away.


Memory Chain

Chapter 1

There really was only one memory that I recall from my past. A single flash of wolves, running freely through a meadow at twilight, the pale light of the moon guiding them…

And the silhouette of a man, running among them.

Even as a memory, it was unfamiliar.

But that wasn't all. Two names, at one instant, rang through my mind like a pair of chiming bells. _"Sanosuke Agari," _and _"Katara"._

Katara, I took it, was my pet female, two-tailed neckle monta demon, because when I spoke that name, she appeared from the bushes.

Sanosuke Agari must have been me. It was strange, knowing my name, but nothing else about myself besides the fact that I was a wolf demon. It had to have sounded odd, a canine traveling with a feline, but Katara was the only one I knew, and with her, she had all my trust.

But even with Katara, after the day I awoke with no idea who or where I was, I continued to wander around aimlessly, with no purpose at all.

I felt empty inside, like a hollow shell.

But that all changed once I met _him_…

------

I ran farther and farther into the forest, the dark place that, like many others, held many secrets. I gasped for breath with every other step, and ran on for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Katara, keep going..." I whispered to my pet, who was just as exhausted as I was.

How did this happen? I wasn't too sure myself… All I did was wander into a cave… I had no clue there would be a demon in there!

There was a loud thud behind us, then a loud crack.

Suddenly, I hit the ground as a tree stump came crashing down on me.

"_Mew_!" Katara cried helplessly, pawing at the stump on my now aching back. I struggled to throw it off of me, and got to my feet. That didn't do too much damage; I'd be fine to keep going.

I tripped at first, but eventually gained my speed again. Katara jumped on my shoulder, and looked fiercely behind us. That demon was getting closer now, I could feel it.

There was a blood curdling howl behind us, and Katara's fur stood on end. She jumped from my shoulder, and in mid-air, was engulfed in a rose bud of flames. When she emerged, she was not the same.

She had grown ten times the size, and grew two razor sharp fangs. Flames flickered and licked at the base of her hot pink paws and the tips of her tails. Her red eyes with black slits glowed, and pierced through the pitch black night, as her light beige fur still stood on end.

Katara raced in front of me, and beckoned me to climb onto her back. I did so.

That demon now was right behind us. It let out another howl, and tried to grab at us. Katara swiftly dodged, and ran forward a ways.

Damn, was that thing _ugly. _It had only on eye, and a tooth was poking up from its bottom row. His fingernails were long and chipped, and dirt clung to them. His skin was dark red, and his head reached far above the trees.

He smacked a tree, and it came down right in front of us. Katara dove over it, and continued running, as if to be egging him on.

He was pissed now. Katara rose into the sky, and he picked up a tree, and flung it at us.

That was when it happened.

I wasn't prepared for Katara's little flight plan, so I fell. I screamed, and that's when the tree came. I couldn't dodge it. The tree slammed into my back, and I let out a painful cry. I could see Katara coming towards me, but couldn't reach me in time.

I landed on the ground harshly, the pain was extraordinary. I rolled onto my back, and tried to sit up. I barely succeeded.

My arms and legs weren't broken, but they were cut and bruised badly. My ankle, though, was sprained, and I couldn't get up.

Katara came by and nuzzled my cheek sympathetically.

"I-it's okay, girl," I told her, "you didn't hurt me too badly."

She bowed her head, and I used her back to lift myself up.

I had forgotten all about that demon. It grabbed Katara, but she sank her fangs into his flesh, and he threw her. She regained her balance right away, though.

"Katara!" I called to her. "Get out of here! NOW!!!"

Katara shook her head vigorously. The demon roared in fury, and stomped his foot. I lost my balance, and fell to the ground once more. The demon waved his arms in the air, and hit Katara. She yowled, and went flying against the tree, but didn't get up.

Now I was dead.

The demon inched ever closer. The closer he got, the farther I moved. I still couldn't stand. I needed to get up, grab Katara, and run!

He was so close now. My heart was beating fiercely in my chest. I thought I would explode. I was so afraid.

_I'm going to die here, _was all I could think_, I'm going to die here._

I shut my eyes prepared for the worst. I thought I heard the demon laugh. Eyes closed, I continued scooting backwards, but my back hit a tree.

I was going to die.

But how strange it was to expect pain, and receive none.

The demon's cry of pain was all I needed to realize that he got hurt. My eyes flashed open, thinking it was Katara. It wasn't.

There were weird spears of light surrounding and tearing at the demon. And the source of these spears was a boy, in his late teens.

He wore the robe of the fire rat. His hair was long, and was the color of the pale moonlight. His golden eyes had a secret fire burning behind them. But the one thing that made me positive that he was a demon were his dog ears.

The boy was holding a sword that seemed to be a very large fang. It glowed white.

The demon had been obliterated by now. Nothing remained, but a small pink fragment.

"That was too easy," said the boy, sheathing his sword. "Kagome! Come get the shard!" he called. As if to be a reply, a girl with jet black hair appeared.

"Nice job!" she complimented, picking up the shard as the boy crossed his arms. "We got another one!"

"Kagome!" I voice rang through the trees.

Then, a kitsune appeared. He was adorable. Big aqua eyes, dark caramel hair tied back, two paws which he stood on, and a fluffy tail.

"Shippo!" exclaimed the girl as the kitsune jumped into her arms. "It's okay. We got it!"

I looked behind the tree, prepared to run for Katara and run into the forest….

But there was a girl, a teenager as well, looking straight at me. "Are you all right?" she asked, obviously concerned. "What happened to you?"

She ran to me, and I inched away. I wasn't used to this many people near me.

The others were looking at me now, too. "Are you hurt? Are you in pain?

_Shut up_, I wanted to tell her, _go away. Leave me alone. I'm fine._

But, I was speechless. All of this was just too sudden.

I must have had a horribly terrified look on my face, because when the lady spoke again, she said, "it's okay. Don't be afraid. We want to help you."

By now, Katara had awoken. She dove in front of me, and hissed at the people.

Another neckle monta demon--- just like Katara only the tips of her tails and her paws were black, unlike Katara's who were hot pink--- came up and transformed just as she did. They hissed and yowled at each other, pawing.

"Down, Katara. It's okay," I said. Katara calmed, and reverted back to her normal self. She crawled into my lap, and relaxed, but still kept her eyes on the other twin-tailed.

"Kirara, relax," the teenage girl told the feline. The other changed back, too.

"Will you let us help you?" the girl asked. "Your arm is hurt badly, and your ankle is broken."

I stroked my arm. It hurt, and I hadn't even noticed before. As much as I hated the idea, I would take them up on this offer.

"Only if… It doesn't… Burden you."

"No, no!" said the girl with the jet black hair. "Not at all. We're used to this!" She smiled. "Now… Tell us your name?"

I hesitated before answering. "My name…. My name is… Sanosuke Agari… I think."

"You think?" smirked the boy.

"…I-I'd much rather not get into details," I snapped, "But… I'm not sure if Sanosuke is my real name or not…"

I gazed into the boys' eyes. They were beautiful.

But, my vision was now starting to get hazy. I looked down, and saw a stream of blood running along the dirt. That was when I felt a cold hand on my forehead. I looked to see who it was, and there sat a monk, black hair tied back in a rat tail, wearing an indigo samue. "You're sweating," I heard him say, "are you okay?"

That was when I felt his other hand on my (dare I say it) ass, though his face stay completely serious. The palm of my hand smacked his cheek as an involuntary reaction.

The kitsune shook his head disapprovingly, and the teenage girls gave him dirty looks. The monk said nothing in his defense; just slid back to his place behind the silver haired-boy.

My head was lolling from side to side. I was so tired…

"…Village…" I heard them mumble. "…Take…. To… Village…"

I couldn't make out their words… But the last I remember… was the silver-haired boy shouting the word, "hey" at me…

Sorry for the shortness! And for the last Story, the flower of flesh and blood... But this is better! People tell me so, atleast... Anyway, please R&R!!!! 2nd chapter coming if people like it and review! Sanosuke


End file.
